The jungle boy
by Smileystuff
Summary: Sky and dawn are married but have quite a few problems going on in their marriage . But when someone unexpected comes into there life's not only sky and dawns but everyone's life is changed for good
1. Chapter 1

**Yay minecraft fanfiction whooop**

" but dawn I know you'd be a great mother and I know I would be a great father " sky said trying to win another fight with dawn " sky it's too dangerous especially with the squids getting smarter plus you can't even take care of a goldfish how would you take care of a baby " dawn argued back " ok it wasn't my fault that the goldfish died it just happened to get in the way of an inside game of rugby " sky replied. Sky and dawns arguing echoed down the long silent dark corridors of the sky army base in a room close to sky's deadlox is banging his head against a wall "when will they stop its almost 1 am " deadlox complained " I don't know try to ignore it ty " replied tys roommate Jerome " I have " deadlox replied utterly exhausted collapsing on to a bed close to Jerome's putting a pillow over his head trying to block out the noise " just go tell them then " said Jerome rolling over to his side " ok then I will " said ty getting up and opening the door ready to tell them to shut the fuck up, deadlox furiously knocked loudly on the door sky opened to see deadlox in his pyjama bottoms tapping his foot " ITS FREAKIN 1AM PEOPLE WHEN DO YOU GUYS SLEEP " deadlox yelled , sky and dawn went bright pink they didn't think anyone else could hear them " sorry " sky mumbled " you better be " replied deadlox stomping away to get some sleep.

The next morning there was no dawn at the table but a very miserable sky

" sky " said truemu trying to break the silence " um... Where's dawn " he asked , sky looked up for the first time to see his friends looking extremely worried " she went to her mothers she said she wouldn't be too long but guys I think she wants a divorce " he said close to tears putting his head in his hands , antvenom being the closet to sky at the table out of his friends patted his friend on the back trying to tell him that would never happen as the rest of them agreed. It had been 10 more minutes later of awkward silence when one of the recruits showed up out of breath and panting heavily " general* pants * General Sky * Pants * The *pants* the squids * pants * jungle biome " sky gets up suddenly he won't let a scary thought about his future get in the way of saving innocent people he looked over to his group of friends " five minutes to get ready starting now" he said running of in the direction of his room to get ready. " Sky over here " yelled fluffy needing help with a certain group of squids sky helps the fluffy animal and the remaining squids run of while everyone is celebrating sky hears a cry of in the distance and he runs off to find the voice completely forgetting his friends and the fact the suns going down he sees a small tree house he quickly climbs up the vines and goes in to find a 3 year old boy with brown hair with bits of light blue in it and bright blue eyes he was surrounded by squids which sky easily slaughtered and then he kneeled down to the poor boy he had a few bruises and scratches but he should be ok " where's your mum " the boy just looked at him and shrugged " what's your name " he asked the boy just stared at him " can you speak " he asked for the final time the boy shook his head come on he said lifting the 3 year old , the boy hugged sky tightly as they descended the vines , sky took out his budder sword and fought all the mobs that got to close he got back to the camp to see a few of his friends discussing a search party, a few of them pacing and a few of them assuming he is dead " guys " he called out from the darkness " SKY ! " they yelled " ssssshhhhhhh " he replied softly stepping out of the darkness to revel a sleeping boy on his shoulder , the men looked in confusion "don't ask" he said going to his tent as the boy started to awaken the men started to mumble as sky sat down with the boy to try to teach him how to talk.

**it's short but I am continuing it quickly even though I know sky and dawn broke up I still pair them **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry fotheme long wait guys schools back and I have alot of homework **

**oh and I don't own minecraft se ya **

Captainsparklez being the earliest riser goes to wake everyone up for the long journey home, they may have got there In a few short hours but the clouds looked like heavy rain so it may take longer. Sparklez went to wake everyone up but when he got to sky's tent he was asleep on the floor with the boy beside him. the kid looked up at the man sleepily, sparklez bent down to the boys height, " hello there" he said with his usual cheeriness " what's your name " , the boy looked up at the total stranger, " niles " he said , the captain smiled at the 3 year old . When sky started to wake up it was already 10:30 am , the sleepy sky scanned the room in search of the young boy that he discovered was called niles , when he couldn't find him he started to worry when he heard a familiar voice from behind , it was bajan " sorry we let you sleep in " Mitch shrugged " niles is outside by the way with everyone else " he continued , Mitch left the tent leaving sky some time to pack up. When he exited the tent everyone was getting ready," are we ready to go" sky asked being ready himself " ready " everyone replied " we'll need to hurry though the storm is fast approaching " added husky , everyone nodded and headed on there way. It was only 20 mins in to the walk home when the boy decided to speak ,interrupting the mens innuendo jokes and what not ,saying " how much longer daddy " sky went bright red as everyone started laughing so much they were crying " D-D-Daddy he called you daddy " said a nearly able to stand deadlox " well if i am his daddy that means you guys are his uncles " everyone suddenly stopped laughing and turned to sky , sky looked at the boy and smiled " isn't that right niles " sky said the boy looked around then nodded , the men didn't know what to think they had to be sensible and shit like that , it was sky's turn to laugh at the men, " HA YOUR FACES " he laughed . When sky's laughed had died down there was really awkward silence until it suddenly begun raining " Fu- " deadlox started then ssundee slammed his foot on his foot and gave him a there-is-a-three-year-old-here look " -gde" deadlox finished wincing in pain " i dont like fudge it's horrible " bashur suddenly burst into laughter which made niles start laughing and saying " your voice is funny " which made everyone else laughing, so they had a group of friends and a 3 year old boy laughing completely drenched in the cold wet rain , " look" said bodil

Pointing in the direction of an old abandoned house "we can sleep there" finished caveman , all men started walking in the direction of the home ... Except sky " daddy whats wrong " said a soaking wet niles " I-I-I know this place" he stuttered , everyone turned around " from where " asked husky . Sky didnt answer he just walked past them with a blank face , sky bent down to what looked like a grave . He moved a bit of weeds so he could read it .

R.I.P

Sofia Parker

Great mother and wife

May she rest in piece

Sky looked over to see another one beside it and read it too

R.I.P

Angelo Parker

Great father and husband

May he rest in piece

Then sky saw another grave but when he read it he regretted it

R.I.P

Sky Parker

Such a Sweet and innocent child

His body was never found

Sky collapsed on the ground he can see the men rushing towards him but he cannot hear them as his mind started to unlock memories that he thought were long gone.

He was sitting on the grass in the forest right outside his house in was autumn so the leaves were a beautiful red and orange colour , he was only 4 at the time so he wasn't aloud to venture into the woods just look at them but he remembered so wanting to break the rules just once but just as everything was silent he heard a scream from behind him . He ran into the house to find his mum dead and his dad protecting his sister , wait he had a sister , his mind was going into overload with this new found information but still continued showing sky memories.

Meanwhile the men where freaking out until they heard a voice from behind " Who are you and what are you doing here " demanded the lady " emm... Our friend here passed out ... Can we take him inside " bajan asked . The woman looked at the men , looking as if she was deciding to leave them in the cold or not , she was about to say no when niles stepped in " pwease my dwaddy's nwot fweeling well " he said in the cutest voice he could muster . The woman couldn't help but say yes and help the men out . " I love that kid " fluffy whispered to husky " me too Jerome, me too" he replied.

Back to sky's memories he was looking to the ground where he saw his father mutter his breath " protect ... Minecraftia ... From ... These ... Horrible ... Creatures " sky took as him saying avenge him by protecting others , sky looked around for his sister it she had ran of at least she was older he thought but then suddenly he was surrounded by these horrible creatures , the thing that sky would only mutter out of rage or anger , Squids . Sky suddenly woke up to see he was surrounded by people inside what looked like the house he saw from outside " squids " was all he could mutter that and " dhdjsksichdnsj " but that's not really a word so . He looked around to see the woman " crystal " he said tears in his eyes . She quickly turned around to see the man wide awake " sky " she said with uncertainty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long on uploading and I think this chapter is a little all other the place but I have had a crap load of homework so without further ado a give you chapter 3 **

**i do not own minecraft notch did but now jeb does**

" but...but..but your dead " crystal replied thinking this was some sick joke " dead ? " questioned the men that had no idea what was going on " I wasn't dead , Ive been close to death several times but no never dead " he said with a smile on his face " then why'd you never come back " she said refusing to believe it. " I just ... Forgot ... If you don't believe me ask deadlox " he said pointing to his friend. Everyone stared at deadlox. The minecrafter scratched the back of his neck " he did... He could barely remember his name ...my parents took him in so we've looked after him... We tried to find his family but its hard when he only remember his first name and his age " deadlox shrugged " we kinda thought he had escaped from an orphanage ". " daddy are you an orphan like me " niles said pointing to himself . " wait... How can you be his dad... When he's an orphan " crystal asked confused . " look if you come with us we'll explain it on the way " truemu answered before sky did really wanting to get home . The sky had cleared a little and soon the rain will stop so it was a good time to leave . " where " she asked. " home ... Or at least for me it is " sky replied . The woman looked around before deciding . " ok ill come " she said running up stairs to get ready " wow sky who knew you had a hot sister " said fluffy before sky punched him in the face , but Jerome was right crystal has brown hair with a bit of golden streaks , two chocolate brown eyes with a twinkle of blue if you looked closely and since she was only 22 she had a very young and pretty posture and at the same time she was a tomboy , she didnt wear any makeup, she didnt really wear shiny girl things and well she wasn't afraid to follow a group of boys to their house ,She sounded a lot like a female sky . Crystal came down the stairs with a backpack and a dog following her " who's this " said bashur making the 3 year old giggle slightly " ok you have to stop doing that " he said trying to sound serious , but it didn't work it only make the boy laugh even more which make everyone else apart from bashur laugh, crystal still with tears of laughter in her eyes answered " his name is suyo " . Suyo was a very unusual dog he was dark grey with pure white strips and purple eyes ," I've never seen a dog like that " says Bodil . "Ill explain on the way ok lets leave" crystal said quite eager to see where they live " ok then lets go " sky yelled picking up niles and running out everyone following him .

By now the rain had stopped and the men , child and lady with in sight of the majestic budder sky base so it would only be a few minutes . During the hour of them walking sky had explained niles and crystal had said she rescued suyo in a lab because they were testing on him and now he's super strong. Sky unlocked the door and watched as the men all ran to there rooms sky didnt blame them they had just been a whole 2 days since they used wifi he would normally be running to but he had to give his sister a room , he gave her one of the double bed rooms because they were all that was left in less she wanted to share with he men , the room even had a little dogs bed in it . Sky sighed as he collapsed on his bed and shut his eyes it had been too long since he had felt the fabric of his bed then he realised his answer machine was blinking , 5 missed messages from dawn, sky froze he forgot what had happened until now . He very cautiously dialled her number. " hello " said sky so quietly he was surprised if she could even hear him " sky ! " dawn half said Half screamed almost deafening sky " where have you been I have been worried sick when no one answered ". " well ..." Sky didn't finish his sentence before he heard a small boy at the door " daddy " niles said in a small innocent voice while rubbing his eyes " I am tired , I want to sweep " . " WHO WAS THAT " said a very angry dawn " emm ... Emm...emmm " said sky not really able to explain what was happening " YOU HAVE A SON AND YOU HAD THE CHEEK TO ASK ME FOR MORE " she screeched so loud sky had to take his ear away from the phone.

While sky was tumbling over words while arguing with dawn the 3 year old was close to tears having no idea what was going on and why his daddy was talking to the screaming lady on the magic box , the boy left the room in search of more things he hasn't seen before . Half an hour after the boy had started his search he was playing with a light switch in awe when he heard a whimper , niles looked around in search of the source of the sound until he found a small puppy hiding under a chair ,the puppy was normal except from his bright ocean blue eyes , the dog suddenly saw the boy and ran to his leg nuzzling it obviously needing comforting, the boy picked up the dog and started walking to his fathers room.

Sky was curled up in his bed crying silently having lost the fight with dawn and not being able to explain about niles " dude " he heard deadlox say softly at the door " are you ok ? ". " no " sky sniffs . " what happened " deadlox replied " 10 minutes ago you were really hyper ". " D-D-Dawn doesn't want me , S-S-She thinks I cheated on her " sky sniffed . Deadlox walked out of the room to tell every one else when he sees niles with a small dog outside of sky's room " I found a puppy, cwan me kwep him " he said the last bit wearing the cutest face you could of ever seen, it made deadloxs heart melt " of course " he said while ruffling his head and walking of to inform the others about sky . The boy looked around unsure what to call his puppy , he tried to think of words his dad taught him , pan... nope, noise ... No, tower... No none of them sounded right. He thought for a while til he remembered the first word his dad taught him , the boy looked at the dog " I'll call you butter " .


	4. OCs please

**Sorry this is not a chapter I just forgot to put in the last chapter that I am now accepting OCs ok that's pretty much it sorry if I excited you for nothing **

**see ya ~ smileystuff **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys early update yay I went to hospital for some IVs that il be on for to weeks and it was boring so I thought I'd update hope you enjoy . Btw no niles in this one sorry**

The men and crystal were in the conference room discussing what they should do with sky, it had been 4 days and he only drank or ate anything when you forced it down his throat which no one enjoyed doing . Dawn had really broke his heart and they were trying to find a way to fix it . "THAT'S IT" yelled fluffy " SOMEONE NEEDS TO PHONE DAWN AND TELL HER TO GET HER ASS DOWN HERE TO APOLOGISE". Ssundee stood up and said " the bacca is right we need to get dawn down her " .

" ill do it "Deadlox said and took out his mobile, the room was full of silence as ty dialled dawns number ,he put it on speaker as it was ringing and placed it down on the centre of the table ,they waited til dawn picked up " hello ? " came dawns voice from the mobile , everyone stared at deadlox as he said " dawn it's us " . " I don't want to speak with sky " she said in a very firm voice." sky's not lying " said bodil . " he wasn't we were all there " said caveman . " the boys not sky's he doesn't have parents " said ant . " ya we found him in the jungle " said bashur . " he's been so lonely without you, and he won't eat " finished Jordan. " what do you mean no parents ? " asked a very confused dawn " let me explain " said deadlox and began the semi long story also explaining crystal as well.

Sky was crying silently on his pillow when he heard someone enter the room he didn't bother to look to see who it is , the person sat on his bed and slid their hand across his face he looked up at the gentle touch and saw dawn . Dawn gave him a small smile and he leaned over and gripped her tightly never wanting to let go again and cried happy tears on her shoulder and telling her to never leave him again , all dawn could do was pat his back and tell him it was all okay.

- MC -

It had been a week since dawn had came back and everything had been going fine but sky had gotten bored with no recent squid attacks , I mean there were other things to do but nothing is better than slicing some squids. So sky looked around for people to go look for squids with , hmmm dawn... Nope she's bonding with niles and butter, deadlox...nope he's out showing new recruits how to kill squids , bodil...nope making more troll maps , ah ha sparklez wasn't doing anything . Sky knocked on sparklez door, which he shared with the crazy melon man bashur , and he opened the door " what is it dude " yawned Jordan , he had terrible bed head and his glasses weren't on properly but except for that he was ready to go , " I'm bored you wanna go looking for squids " sky said hopping from foot to foot . " sky what have I said about looking trouble , remember what happened last time " sparklez said " you almost started a war against us and the squids ". " yes almost now lets go " said a very eager sky . Jordan sighed knowing he wasn't going to win he fixed his glasses and hair and followed the budder lover.

" dude we've walking for 2 hours and have came across nothing lets go back " said a very tired sparklez ." 10 more minutes " begged sky ." Ok it lets split up than we will find any squids faster " said Jordan. " great idea said sky running in the opposite direction . The captain sat down under a tree and sighed a breath of relieve , he didn't want to trick sky but he had too if he was to get some rest. He suddenly heard someone scream in the distance and he ran to help, when he got to where the screams were all he saw was 5 minecrafters hitting this other minecrafter . The five minecrafters seemed to be enjoying her pain and screaming names at her and though he couldn't see who they were hitting clearly he could hear them crying. " HEY ! " the captain shouted . The gang of bullies turned around and he could see that who they were beating up was a girl no older than him. " LEAVE HER ALONE ! " he said very confidently. " or what " said the leader of the gang coming up to sparklez . The minecrafter suddenly realised how big these bullies were but that didnt stop him, he took out his budder sword. " this is going to be fun " said the leader grasping his diamond sword . Sparklez smiled and simply said " lets dance " . Their swords glided across each other , the captain was being very thoughtful about where he placed his sword while his opponent was just swinging his sword everywhere , in went on like this for a minute or two until Jordan got the upper hand and knocked the bully's sword in the air and in to his other hand. " oh my notch " said one of them . " lets get out of here" said the other as they ran off . " don't worry " said Jordan " there gone " . the girl looked up and sparklez looked at her she had blue eyes and long brown hair with natural highlights , she wore a white beanie that cover up her head , a blue and black plaid shirt , black jeans and black converses. Sparklez had gone bright pink , she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

" SPARKLEZ " sky yelled wondering where his friend went , he suddenly heard something behind him " SQUIDS " he yelled but when the captain was there with someone else he was a little embarrassed. " chill sky " said the captain. " who's that " said sky. " oh this is a girl I saved from a bunch of bullies her name is avery , she's quite shy " he said smiling at the girl. " oh , hi I'm sky " said sky . " I know who you are " said the girl shyly " I was actually on my way to join the sky army " . " well welcome aboard you can stay with sparklez here since you already have meet " sky said treated by a stare from Jordan at with sky replied with winking at the man and making his way back to the base

**still open for OCs **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go I am still open for OCs , and I am enjoying writing this fanfiction so tell me what you think because I could be going off track but I wouldn't be able to tell so tell me ( did that make any sense ) **

" WHAT THE BAWLS !?" said bashur being told that him and pewface had to move in with crystal. " why do we have to move in with crystal , why doesn't the new girl " asked pewface ." yeh exactly " agreed the humanoid melon . " Guys sparklez just meet her and I can already sense he's falling in love " said sky " I know that look , its how I look at dawn, so guys just don't argue ". The melon and dog gave each over a look and gave in. "ok " said bashur. " at least she'll feed me " said pewface that almost started an argument between the two . " hurry up and pack up your stuff " said sky cutting of the melon from arguing.

Later that day Jordan was leading his new roommate to their room when he asked " what do you have with you ? " . " well I did have a butter sword and some money but the bullies kind of took them " she said not probably looking at the man ,afraid she'd blush. " don't worry I'll get them " he said it had only been an hour they couldn't have gotten far. " Don't " avery said accidentally grabbing his hand , they both looked up at each other. The captain and avery were very close by now , they reached in closer lips only millimetres away . Splash . They were suddenly both soaking wet. The Bulgarian had not noticed how close they were decided to throw a bucket of freezing cold water at them. He was now laughing in the corner like a maniac. " bodil " sky laughed from his door that was not that far away from bodil " stop laughing I am trying to he niles to bed ". " why is his laugh so funny" giggled the 3 year old from the room . While the 3 boys were laughing Jordan turned to avery who found nothing funny about the prank and was on the verge of tears. " avery " he asked softly . " I need to change " she sniffed "where is my room?". It hurt sparklez to see her that way so he took her to their room. " her let me take your hat " said Jordan trying to be polite " I'll leave it here to dry " " no don't " she said a little to late as sparklez had already taken it of her head and was surprised to find real cat ears. " your a neko " he said shocked. " only half " she said in a scared voice " please don't hurt me ". She put her hands ready to receive a beating like her father did when she didn't wear a hat, she was shocked when he put his arms around him and hugged her, it shocked her even more when she hugged him back. Her eyes locked on to his face and his locked on to hers , before they knew it they were both kissing.

It was later that night when all the men were in the conference room well almost all of them ." where's sparklez " asked sky looking around the room , supposedly deadlox had to tell them something super important that all the men had to wake up. " making out with his new girlfriend " said Jerome doing a kissing pose . The rest of the men laughed. " well I hope he landed the girl sky's the only one here with a lady friend " husky laughed receiving a playful punch from sky. " now now, I am sure he is just getting ready to come in " said sky but no sooner had he said that in came sparklez glasses off, kiss marks and hair ruffled which was obviously not bed head which just made the men laugh even more , the captain blushed a bright pink and took his seat. " now that everyone's here I need to tell you something " deadlox announced " my younger sister is coming to stay with me and join the sky army ". " is that it " said ant. " well she'll be here in the morning " replied deadlox " and I only was told half an hour ago ". All the men finished there discussion and resumed there sleeping but niles wasn't going to sleep he was in the mood for adventure and so was butter, so he grabbed his wooden sword and made for the door.

It was dark and stormy and niles was lost with his dog , he heard zombies gurgling, he heard endermen teleporting, he heard skeletons clanging and creepers going sissssss. He was scared he wanted his daddy and dawn , he didn't like it at all , that's when he stumbled across someone . She had brown hair and chocolate eyes , she wore similar clothing to sky but the armour was red. The woman looked down at the boy she smiled and picked him up , taking him to her house. " what if he died , then it would be all my fault , oh why didn't I keep an eye on him " sky panicked, he had woke up to check on niles knowing he doesn't like storms but he was gone he had been checking for ages and when he found the front door open he knew that's were he had gone , " I am going to go find him " sky stated grabbing his sword. " please be carful " said dawn " it's dark and stormy you could easily get lost " . " no promises " he said and ran out the door.

He had been looking for hours , the sun was even rising , but still nothing until he saw a house ,it was quite small but he wondered if they had seen niles . Sky knocked on the door and the same lady as last night opened the door ." hello " she said . " hi " sky panted being utterly exhausted " have you seen 3 year old boy " . " daddy " he heard from behind the door as the young boy and his dog came into view ." Niles " he yelled picking the boy up " don't you ever ever run off again you had me panicking". " ok " niles giggled . " your his dad " asked the woman ." Yes well no , it's complicated" replied sky " I am sky by the way ". " Megan " she said . " I want to thank you for rescuing him , come back to my base " sky stated . " emmm ok " she said shrugging and followed the man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's short I have writers block so instead of making you wait a long time i posted it know . Oh and my friend solsticereid is writing a minecraft fanfiction that I am in its called a vacation So make sure to check that out . See ya **

Everyone was still asleep when sky returned . " wow this place is huge " Megan said looking around. " yeah " sky yawned he was really tried " ill be right back , I need to get this one" he pointed to the sleeping boy " to bed " So sky left Megan in one of the living areas , he hadn't been gone for long when deadlox entered the room , he had heard sky come in and wondered if he had found the young boy , but instead of sky he saw a girl about roughly the same age as him , his heart skipped a beat as he set his eyes upon her , she was staring at him " what " she asked the man staring at her " do I have something on my face ". " no no no" he said cursing himself for staring too long. " then what is it " she asked , boys had never been interested in Megan they all went for the girls that wore makeup and sparkly clothes Megan had never been really in to that stuff she was more of a tomboy . " nothing " deadlox said playing with his thumbs. " ok I am back " said sky he then turned to deadlox and saw how awkward he looked so he said " deadlox this is Megan , Megan this is deadlox ". There was silence that spread across the room, " I'll leave you too here to chat then " sky said with a cocky grin . He exited the room to check on his other lovely couple before Deadlox's sister arrived. He knocked, on the captains door at which a rather grumpy sparklez answered " are you going to make this a thing , waking me up in the morning , cause I don't like it ". Sky laughed " no , I was just reminding you that Deadlox's sister is going to be hear soon ,sleepy head and since you normally wake everyone up " sky said . The man grumbled something along the lines of its always me and waked out in very bad bed head and only wearing his pyjama bottoms.

" hello " said a woman opening the door her voice echoing through the silent corridors. " hello " said niles standing in front of her , he had just woken up from his nap so he came looking for his dad but found her instead. The female had not noticed the boy and jumped " don't scare me like that " she said " do you know where my brother , Deadlox , is ". " I'll show you " the 3 year old chirped adorably and started marching his way playfully down the hall. " what's your name by the way , mines angel " said Deadlox's sister. " niles " he said simply ,still marching down the hall. They were nearly at the conference room when. Splat. A paint ball had just missed niles's face, the boy turned to see the troller. " uncle bodil " the boy ran to the man as he raise him in the air, his eyes then noticed the woman, she had what resembled Deadlox's top, jean shorts, black flats , a purple Bracelet on each arm, long golden blond hair that covers her left eye, blue eyes and what looked like an identical headset to Deadlox's . He thought she looked beautiful. " hello, earth to troller " deadlox said to the man who had been looking into space for a while now . " uh ... Yes " said bodil quickly shaking out of his trace. deadlox started explaining to the men that this was his sister, angel , but bodil was too distracted too listen.

Meanwhile in the nether, " can we get out now , you know I hate the nether " said a voice . " what are you so afraid of " asked another voice . " lily you know what I'm afraid of , do I need to say the list again " complained the 1st voice " lava, pigman , ghasts -"." Ok I get it solstice " said the one called Lilly . Solstice sighed and said " could we please just leave " . " ok but I don't see why we have to ,its so cool , but if you really want to leave come on " Lilly sighed leading the way to the portal . If only they knew what awaited on the other side.

Back at the sky base everyone was settled down for supper when a recruit runs in , his blood dyeing his clothes red , and if sky's memory is correct it was the same one that told him about the squids in the jungle ,he was only a young lad . The boy collapsed on the ground , sky was by his side in an instant . " who did this to you " asked sky worriedly . " S-s-squids ... I-I-in the s-s-snow b-biome " the recruit said weakly before he stiffed in sky arms. " h-h-he's ... " sky found it hard to finish his sentence but he chocked it out in the end " dead ". Silence was all that was heard , sky stood up and turned around with one of his determined looks ." get your weapons " his voice was like ice " 1 minute starting now " . " sky " dawn called out , sky turned around , " please be careful ". " no promises " was all he muttered and he moved to fetch his weapons and armour

**sorry if I jump into things too fast blame the writers block **


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry I am really mean , really , really sorry **

Sky looked to his right only to see one of his recruits brutally murdered by a squid hybrid . you see by the time sky , his friends and some strong recruits got there was almost the whole army there , normally sky would have been furious of not being alerted about this sooner but he didn't have time , he lifted his sword and ran in to battle screaming " FOR MINECRAFTIA " he friends soon followed screaming the exact same thing. They were 2 hours into battle many squids had been killed but much more recruits had been murdered. Jerome and Jason had been trying to save as much recruits as possible when they heard a scream closely followed by another. Both men ran to the source of the screams they were shocked not to find recruits but two 18 year old girls surrounded by at least 7 squid hybrids , the men jumped straight into battle defending the girls.

One of the girls solstice knew that they would be helping if she and Lilly weren't injured , she looked at the man in the spacesuit he seemed familiar , she searched her mind for any memory of him until she discovered it , it had been about a month before she'd met Lilly , she had been walking in the woods , alone , she'd ran away from her adoptive family not that long back and hadn't known where to go or what her destiny would be . She sat at a small pond edge and looked at her reflection, she didn't even notice the squid ready to pounce until the last second , she shielded her face with her hands but nothing , she removed her hands to look and she wasn't touching the ground , she turned to look at her saviour only to see a man in a space suit. That's how she discovered what she'd do in life . She would save people , just like he saved her.

The bacca was swinging his axe in all sorts of places but his method seemed to work until he got stabbed in the right arm, Jerome yelled out but didn't stop fighting , while Jason had gotten distracted by the fluffy one of the squids took this as a perfect opportunity to slash his sword at his helmet , smashing his bright orange visor, lucky none of the glass going into his eyes and blinding him but they had gotten him really really angry, he suddenly starts dodging swings and hitting squids with more force easily wiping them out . The rest of the hybrids around that area see this and run to different parts of the battle field. " are you alright " Jerome asks still clutching his right arm. " yes " Lilly smiles . " and you " said Jason before the fluffy could . Truemu now had taken off his helmet finding it easier to see with it off . Solstice was speechless ,why was she this way, she didn't know it was a strange feeling . " yes " she had managed to spit out . The spaceman smiled . " good " he said . Jason put her over his shoulders and started walking, along with fluffy , to the medical camp.

Sky looked around and sighed , people were being killed and he couldn't handle it , so he screamed the words he promised he would never say in battle " RETREAT ". At first all the recruits seemed baffled by what there leader said but then they hightailed it out of there. Sky realising they had lost hung his head down in shame as he watched the remaining members of the squid army cheer , he walked away from this battle field feeling terrible for leading young men and women to their deaths for nothing . He suddenly turned around and ran towards the squids with his sword held high , his friends tried to stop him but it was too late . Slice . One of the squids managed to stab him in the stomach . Sky went limp as the squid tore his sword out of sky's body . Everyone remaining watched as sky's limp body fell to the ground , un moving, un breathing , just lifeless. The sky army with new found courage and rage , start fighting again to avenge there truly amazing leader, as the close friends of sky and the two young girls with injuries took him out of the battle field , a few of the men staying to lead the army as the rest took sky home so he could be buried.

**short I know but quite eventful if you have any ideas for this story please pm me for example if you want , I don't know , notch to have some sort of talk with sky . I have no idea that's why I am asking you and if I use your idea ill be sure to say that you gave me it in my fanfic ok **

**see ya **

**~ smileystuff**


	9. Chapter 9

Fluffy placed sky gently down on his bed so he would look peaceful when they examined him. Crystal was comforting dawn as she cried , sparklez held Avery , bodil nervously glanced at angel from time to time this not going unnoticed by her , deadlox and Megan just kind of glanced at the body of sky, husky was close to tears , antvenom stared at the body not really believing it and everyone else just could hardly stand being in the room .truemu and Jerome having had to carry him here didn't want to look at him anymore so watched the floor until the two girls that they rescued held their hands in attempt to cheer them up . Everyone was silent until. " daddy , where's daddy " came a small voice from the back . The men tried to stop him but . " w-w-hat happened to daddy " asked the 3 year old backing away from the corpse slightly . Deadlox ,having had been the closest thing to a brother the guy had , decided to tell the young boy ." Your , your daddy's dead " he tried to say as calmly as possible but failing. " no , no , noooo " screamed niles , he wasn't losing his dad , not now not ever . He ran closer to the body and lifted his hands to about chest level and closed his eyes ,and when he opened them they were white . Pure white . No pupils just , white . His hands started to glow too , everyone watched in curiosity and fear as the boy started to raise the man from the dead .

Sky's eyes suddenly opened . He started panting heavily . He was dead . He looked at niles ,his eyes were white . What the fuck going on. Sky started looking around . Everyone seemed to wear an expression of pure joy and horror. He looked back at his adopted son to see his eyes were normal again and was wearing a grin from ear to ear . " it worked" he said happily ." What did " sky asked really confused. " my powers ". " what powers " sky asked really confused . " my mommy always said I was special and that I had powers , that's why she left me on my own when she went to get food " niles smiled proud of what he could do , while everyone else just stared . " niles " said fluffy slowly now afraid of the boy " have you ever heard of the name herobrine " . The boy looked up " yes , my mummy said she once knew him " he said with innocence " and she used to tell me stories , stories of him and his brother , notch " . Everyone looked around not really sure what to do. " why do you ask " said the little boy having his turn to be confused. Sky sighed then smiled and said " no reason, come on , I think you deserve some ice cream ".

It had been a week since IT had happened and they just acted like the boy didn't do anything and everything was fine, the recruits had won the battle in the end and when the found out there leader was alive a huge celebration happened , sky also went to each and every one of the recruits who died in battles family's and told them what happened and was there when they need a shoulder to cry on.

" daddy , daddy look what I made for butter " said niles showing sky a homemade collar as he walked through the door . " that's great kiddo " he replied patting on the head as he passed , not in the best of moods. He walked in to the main living room and very surprisingly found deadlox and Megan extremely close , as in lips centimetres apart. He watched as they got closer and then took a plastic bag from his pocket blew it up. Bang . Sky knew he shouldn't off but it was just so damn funny and he needed a cheer up . " ha ha, your faces " he said almost in tears at the scared couple on the sofa . " dude not cool " said deadlox waking out of the room hitting him on the way out . Sky knew he shouldn't mess with any of the love birds but that didn't mean he couldn't .

He went to check up on his sister as she was planning on going on an adventure for a week , even though he had told her not to for the squids are getting stronger . " hey , little bro " she said ruffling sky head much to his annoyance. " stop it " he said trying to make her stop " I don't like it your messing with my hair ". She stopped and patted down his hair. " so , have you come to say farewell to your sister " she smirked . " yes, just be save your the only family I have left " he said giving her a hug . " that's a big fat lie " she said while sky looked at her with confusion " all your friends are your family and so is your army, so stay save brother " . She whistled and her dog came from around the corner . " now I gotta go promise me you won't worry too much " she said . " promise " he replied . And with that she was gone , sky sighed he didn't like the idea of his sister leaving but it was only for I week. " daddy , come play with me " he heard his adopted son shout and went to play with him. Just because he is the descendent of a monster , doesn't really make him one.


	10. Yay authors note

**hi guys not a new chapter I just want to mention I have writers block so please review about what should happen or pm me if you don't want other people but me to know about it. heres some examples you could put lets take bashur here : **

**bashur : WHY ME !?**

**and make hiM drunk **

**bashur : bskaoquha * other drunk sounds * **

**or let's take em deadlox **

**deadlox : * looks up from computer game * huh **

**and make him hook up with Megan **

**deadlox : * blushs * wha-wha-what **

**you know that kind of stuff so ya . I will know end this with a quote of a lifetime **

**writers block is a bitch **

**~ smileystuff **


	11. Chapter 11

**guys I apologise for taking AGES to update, stupid fucking writers block well anyway It took me a while to end this chapter but I managed. If it is just gone all wibbly-wobbly and maybe a little timey-wimey then I am sorry but Enough babbling lets get to the story and like always leave your OCs , comments and suggestions in the reviews.**

Meanwhile in the nether niles powers didn't go unnoticed. " Nether portal, NOW ! " shouted a very powerful man " I need to visit my son , as he has now reached the age where he can use his powers ". It was of course niles's real dad , herobrine. " sir your portals ready "said one of the pigman. " good " herobrine said smiling devilishly as he walked through it. You see herobrine had taken a random girl as his slave because he wanted a descendent , preferably a boy , and used her as a sex slave until she fell pregnant , he then left her in a small tree house in the jungle and told her to live there until his son was capable of using his powers , which he would then take his son to live with him in the nether and dispose of the mother.

She'd done as she was told until someone took him. " where did he go " herobrine hissed. " I told you I don't know " she replied " I left for food , when I heard him screaming so I ran back but when I got there he was gone but there was a few sky army generals here and there was a few squid corpses when I came back ". " Blasted sky army," herobrine said under his breath " well , your going to have to get him back and If you don't I will dispose of you and do it myself, get it ? ". The female gulped and nodded ." Good " said herobrine " now off you go ".

Sky groaned it was the middle of the night and the rain was pounding the roof , who could possibly be at the door. Sky opened it and a girl was was there no older than 23. " oh come in its freezing out there " he said and let her in. " my names sky whats yours ". " olive " she said " sky I need to ask you something ". The man looked confused at this lady he'd just meet. " did you take my son " olive said. Sky's eyes widened he thought his mom was dead but he was obviously wrong. " wait you mean niles " he choked out. " yes , oh you have him , thank notch he's ok where is he ".

Sky lead her to his room where dawn having woken up from the thunder and was comforting niles. It broke olives heart that she was going to take away niles chance of having an actual family. " dawn " dawn turned to see her husband near tears " th-this is niles mum she's here to take him home " . Dawns face dropped. " mommy ? " there was a tiny voice from under dawns covers. The boy got out of the maze of blankets and saw his mom but he backed away from her he thought he'd gotten away from her. " noo " he cried and ran back under the covers " don't let her take me " . Olive sighed and picked up the frightened boy when sky snatched him away from her. " leave him be " he practically growled his fatherly instincts kicking in. " he's my son " she hissed going in to snatch him back when she heard. " daddy don't let her take me , please ". Which broke her , this boy had really believed that this man was his dad. " it's ok " sky whispered " daddy's got you, I won't let her touch you". Sky knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it. " keep him, don't let herobrine get him " slipped out of olives mouth , she covered her mouth with her hands , she shouldn't of said that. " what " dawn said " herobrines coming ". " yes , he used me to give and raise him a child , and he said he'd return for it " she said almost in tears " don't let him take niles, oh notch , I've said too much , he's gunna kill me " . By now the girl was crying . " no he won't " sky said with determination handing the scared niles to dawn " we'll keep you save here ". Sky began to take the girl to the room she can stay in.

The next day Jason and Jerome were teaching the two new female recruits they saved , Lilly and solstice , how to track squids. " now lesson 1: don't look deep into the water " truemu said eyeing solstice and Lilly and pointing to a small pond " that's when they like to" he had a brief moment of pause " GET YA " he yelled while Jerome snuck up behind the girls and made them jump. The men both laugh and high five each other. " but serious though " Jason laughed " in this small pound here the could at least be 5 squids " both the girls and the boys looked into the pond and jumped back when a squid tried to tackle them. " see " said Jerome proving Jason's point. The girls rolled their eyes. " sooo, when do we get to kill squids " said Lilly. " yeah " agreed solstice. " you'll have a lot to learn before you get to wield a weapon " said fluffy taking out his axe " it requires braveness, being prepared, always being alert, and never being scared" . " OH MY GOD WHATS THAT OVER THERE " solstice shouted. Fluffy turned axe in hand and with fear in his voice he said " WHERE, WHERE". The girls high fiver each other and laughed at the bacca. " that wasn't funny " Jerome pouted. " come on it's getting dark lets head back " said Jason also close to tears. So the spaceman, the bacca and the two entertained females made there way back to the sky base.

" hmm olive has failed me , but I shall take my son even if he doesn't like it " snarled the nether king " but first I shall deal with you butter lover ".


End file.
